The Spectacular Spider-Man 4
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: This one's got a lot inside! If you like Max's life getting wrecked, then Chapter 1's for you! Meanwhile, in Chapter 2, Spidey faces The Rhino!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Max made a new friend (Olly), defeated Sandman and now I realise these recaps are actually really short!


	2. Chapter 1: ULTIMATE humiliation

Here's the fourth installment in the alarm clock gag series!

Max, knowing that this had gone on for too long, threw the alarm clock in the fire.

Just kidding. I'm gonna keep doing this, even though I'm aware I'm eventually gonna run out of ideas and the joke will become stale.

Happy now? Okay, good, now to school! Dooooo-doo (Batman theme, or, whatever)!

Remember how the yearbook method was obscured last time? Well, he was going for Most Athletic. Throughout the day, he kept finding ways to squeeze his (No, Spider-Man's) athletic skill in anything he could. It was actually working, a bunch of people started talking about it, but final period, Pool, was gonna make things a WHOLE lot different.

Max walked into the Pool Area, looking up at the diving board. There were a whole lot of stairs and a bunch of different diving boards. He looked up even further to find the top one. Max had _not_ fully overcome his pathetic nature yet, so he could probably get scared and lose his balance. But Max decided to relax, find comfort, then try. So he did. He went up the stairs, looking at the different diving boards up close, until realising there were no more stairs. He was at the top.

He walked to the edge and looked down, BIG mistake. He quickly moved back, fell over and bounced on the diving board. His trunks were caught on the end of the board and he was flung into the air as his trunks were left behind.

He was naked and everybody could see.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, as everybody started laughing _at_ him. Then he bounced off the diving board once more to land in the pool, as everybody was rushing up to the top board.

They grabbed his Trunks and started teasing him, when one guy actually threw his Trunks. Ma towards where his Trunks were thrown and without noticing, smashed into the side of the pool and blacked out.

When he woke up, he was out of the water and on the floor. When he got up, he saw his Trunks next to him and put them on as fast as possible. When dressed (kinda), he looked up to find that everybody was gone. He also eyed the clock, which said 3:30. Hometime had passed, and he was still in the school. He dashed to the locker room, opened his locker and…

Nothing.

Max was confused for a minute, then it hit him.

They stole his clothes.

Max, realising the situation he was in, dashed outside and left his bike, just ran.

He was running through the streets with everybody staring at him, some laughing, some just plain confused. That was when he was running through a long line of gardens, divided by differently-coloured fences, when he realised he was almost home. In one garden, there was a guy preparing a barbecue. As you know, Max is very kind, so shouted, "Smells good!" because it did. The guy didn't thank him, just looked at him with a confused expression.

Max ran into another garden, where a dog was outside. The dog ran up to him, wanting to play. Now, as much as Max adored dogs, he didn't have time, so grabbed a random toy and threw it for the dog to fetch as a distraction. While the dog was running to get the toy, he continued running into the other gardens.

Then he recognised a garden so much, it made him realise he was home. He reached into his pocket to get the key that his Aunt had gave him to realise:

The pocket was in his other clothes.

But this problem was quickly resolved by climbing up the wall and into his window, which was open. He immediately took off his Trunks and put some other clothes on, then relaxed for a while.

"Wait, aren't I Spider-Man?"


	3. Chapter 2: Oh come on

Spidey swung around the city, hoping that no super-villains would show up, while he figured out how high that incident had got him on the Scale.

72.

Then, he lost grip of his web for some reason, then landed on a rooftop. When he did, he got earthquake feelings, which was odd, considering his day had ALREADY been terrible! Then he looked into the streets to see a huge figure dashing through anything. Spidey swung down, in front of the lard-lad to realise that it had a horn on its head and his crotch area felt wet.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Shouted the fatty. Max had done his research, a lot, to know that this had the general appearance of a Rhino. So he covered up his fear and wet-patch with a witty,

"Umm… Rhino?" well, it wasn't witty actually, he was trying to come up with something witty then panicked because he thought he was taking too long so just said that.

"Yeah, _The_ Rhino." Max didn't expect him to be actually right, but that though was suddenly pushed away when he noticed that the voice sounded quite familiar.

"O'hirn?" asked Max. Now, if you don't know who 'O'hirn' is, then you haven't read (or, fully read) #3. To save you time, in the summer before school started again, Spidey kept facing two criminals again and again and again, Flint Marko and Alex O'hirn. If you're still wondering why he said that, it's because Rhino's voice sounded like O'hirn.

"Not O'hirn anymore, now The Rhino reigns supreme!" said Rhino, with his hands in the air. Now the reason I mention that, is because when he finished speaking, he smashed his hands at Spidey. Why this is so important is because since his hands are higher, he smashes with more power once they hit his target.

Physics.

By the way, Spidey just dodged it.

Rhino smashed, he stomped, he did anything he could to make these mini-quakes and catch Spidey off-guard. That way, he could deal more damage while he was distracted. But Spidey was just too quick on his feet. And everything else. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" screamed Rhino. Heh, typical supervillain line. I love it. Then he started smashing faster. And faster. And faster. And- you get the idea.

Spidey was actually starting to struggle keeping up, so Rhino just went faster and faster. But he started to sweat. A lot. He started to slow down, and his accuracy significantly dropped. Spidey dropped onto his back and started trying to crack open the suit, when Rhino said, "You can't do that, Mr. Lincoln said I'm impenetrable!" Rhino was dumb, so he didn't realise that just made Max try a different approach (Which, spoilers, would work.) Max then paid closer attention to what Rhino said.

"Wait, Mr. Lincoln? Who's that?" he asked. Rhino was so out of breath that he answered truthfully. Max knew what he was doing because he studied a lot about the human. Sometimes when tired, or hot, or, whatever, people would forget certain things. For Rhino, that the information about 'Mr. Lincoln' was meant to be kept secret.

"Mr. Lincoln is the Big Man of crime, he likes being called Tombstone too… but he says to call him 'Mr. Lincoln'..." Max knew it! He _had_ done his research right! He finished off by kicking him into a Steam Tunnel, then breaking the pipes open to let the steam flow out and heighten the temperature.

Then he went home.

**The End**


End file.
